The present invention relates to a radial piston machine provided with pistons, for instance spherical pistons, which are arranged in radial bores of a rotor and which are moved along suction and compression strokes by engagement with an annular surface eccentrically arranged with respect to the rotor axis, in which the rotor is mounted for rotation on a control trunnion in which channels for feeding pressure fluid into and out of the machine are provided.
In known radial piston machines of the aforementioned kind, the control trunnion is fixedly arranged in a bore of the housing. The pistons suck the fluid medium through at least one channel which extends in longitudinal direction through the control trunnion and displace the fluid through another channel, likewise extending in longitudinal direction through the trunnion to an outlet.
Such a machine has the disadvantage that it is difficult to produce, that it has a relatively great mass and that the suction characteristics of the machine are not very satisfactory.